moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Missing Link (1980 film)/Credits
The Missing Link Opening Credits *Jenny Gerard, Picha, Michael Gast presents *"The Missing Link" *A Film by: Picha *Written by: Tony Hendra *From an Original Story by: Picha, Jean Collette, Pierre Bartier *First Development: Picha, Jean Collette, Christian Dura *In collaboration with: Michel Gast *Songs Performed by: Leo Sayer *Orchestral Music Score by: Roy Budd *Main Voices: O - Ron Venable Igua - John Graham Croak - Bob Kaliban No Lobes - Christopher Guest, Clark Warren, Bob Kaliban Dragon - Bill Murray Narrator - Mark Smith *Top Animators: Børge Ring, Vivian Miessen, José Abel, Patrick Cohen, Claude Monfort, Jan Sanctorum, Arthur Butten, Bob Maxfield, Marcel Colbrant *Background Artists: Jean Lemense, Claude Lambert, Jean-Jacques Maquaire *Editing: Claude Cohen *Sountrack Created by: Roy Baker *A S.N.D. - Pils Films Production Ending Credits *The songs were written and composed by: Leo Sayer, Alex Master, Les Davidson, Billy Livsey *Igua's theme by: Leo Sayer, Les Davidson *Electronic and additional music by: Paul Fishmann *Orchestral music performed by: The National Philharmonic Orchestra *Musical excerpts from main title "Star Wars" by: John Williams Fox Fanfare Music *Visual adaption, story board and original characters by: Picha *1st Assistant Director: Francis Nielsen *2nd Assistant Directors: Philippe Grimond, Pascal Roulin, Christophe Vallaux *Assistant Editor: Heloise Cohen *Sound effects synchronization: Maurice Martin, Gérard Le Couedic *2nd Assistant Editor: Sabine Marang *Colour Research Supervision: Jean Lemense *Assistant colour research: Nicole Van Goethem, Lytfa Kujawski, Isabelle Wilsdorf, Carinne De Brabanter *special Effects: Mathias Drexel, Olivier Merlin, Jo Lowrey, Daniel Moignot, Luc Henrickx *2nd Animators: Lieve De Valck, Manabu Naito, Marc Eoche-Duval, Elaine Despins *Assistant Animators: Marik Pinter, Gabriel Simon, Claude Supiot, Bruno Wouters, Colette Verjus, Vivian Miessen, Yvon Perru, Rafaella Lombardi, Olive Scott *Camera: Jacques Capo, Michel Gantier, Luc Jelodin, Serge Conchonnet, Guy Jacques, Luc Moreux, Michel Bertiaux *Tracing and Painting Supervision: Bénédicte Poumeyrol *Checking: Florence Cuvelier, Sylvie Bouche, Paul Coudsi *Tracing: Pierre Besse, Gisèle Bonin, Anne Chevalier, Simone Conrad, Brigitte Dubois, Elisabeth Geoffrion, Françoise Gillot, Colette Jacquemot, Michelle Le Rai, Rosine Patrolin, Hervé Richard, Danielle Solano, Nadine Kalaitzis, Alain Thierry, Françoise Wallet *Painting: Catherine Adam, Laurence Bessiere, Valérie Bessière, Jean-Claude Boronine, Armelle Bouché, Béatrice Brondeau, Josiane Coran, Monique Corneloup, Laurence Desmartin, Marie-Noëlle Dumas, Bruno Heurtin, Patricia Jouhaud, Michel Kiritze-Topor, Sarah Mallinson, Philippe Norman, Jean-Gabriel Tordjman, Marie-Claire Thomas, Simon Shore, Marcel Zimmermann, Studios Penfilms (Gand) *Music Recording Engineers: Richard Goldblatt, Dave Hunt, Dick Plant *Post Production: Fastleigh Films *Bruitage: Roy Baker *Dubbing Mixers: Doug Turner, Lucien Yvonnet, Bob Jones *Re-Recorded at: Delta Sound Services, Shepperton Studios, Eclair *Production staff: Pierre Davantur, Claude Ailhaud, Philippe Carbonnier, Chantal Bugalski, Evelyne Pillet, Maxime Legier *Executive producer for Pils Films: Eric van Beuren, Bernadette Fisenne *Associate producer: Auguste Walravens *Laboratoire: Eclair *Recorded at: Dolby Stereo *Produced by: Jenny Gérard, Picha, Michel Gast *Directed by: Picha *A S.N.D. - Pils Film Production *Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. *Copright © MCMLXXX S.N.D. - Pils Film All Rights Reserved B.C. Rock Opening Logo and Titles *Almi Television *Albert Schwartz, Michael S. Landes present *"B.C. Rock" *An Almi Films, S.N.D., Pils Films Production *Produced by: Jenny Gérard, Picha, Michel Gast *A Film by: Picha Ending Credits *Voices **"Stewie Babcock" - James Valley **"Slick" - Jonathan Schmock **"Bone" - Joseph Plewa *Additional Voices: The Funny Boys, Christopher Guest, Clark Warren, Bob Kaliban *Original Characters Created by: Picha *American Version Written by: Jonathan Schmock, James Valley, Joseph Plewa, Christine Neubaur *Based on an Original Screenplay by: Tony Hendra *From an Original Story by: Picha, Jean Callette, Pierre Bartier *Adapted by: Picha, John Colette, Pierre Bartier, Christine Dura *In collaboration with: Michel Gast *Editors: David Tucker, Claude Cohen *Musical Director, Supervisor of American Production: Alan Brewer *Songs **"WHERE I BELONG" Performed by Alan Brewer Written by Anna Pepper Produced by Alan Brewer **"FELINE BLUES" Performed by Clarence Clemons Written by Alan Brewer & Anna Pepper Produced by Alan Brewer **"AFRAID OF THE NIGHT" Performed by Alan Brewer & Rick Derringer Written by Alan Brewer & Anna Pepper Produced by Alan Brewer **"AFTERGLOW" Performed by Genesis Written by Tony Banks Produced by Genesis (Courtesy Atlantic Records Corp./Charisma Records, Ltd.) **"ALLEY KATZ" Performed by Hall & Oates Written by Daryl Hall & John Oates Produced by Hall & Oates (Courtesy RCA Records) **"ANT BATTLE" Performed by Kevin Kelly Written by Kevin Kelly Produced by Alan Brewer & Kevin Kelly **"FRIENDS" Performed by Anna Pepper Written by Anna Pepper Produced by Alan Brewer **"EATING" Performed by Leo Sayer Written by Leo Sayer, Alex Master, Les Davidson Produced by Leo Sayer **"TAKING THE BRAKE OFF" Performed by Leo Sayer Written by Leo Sayer, Alex Master, Les Davidson, Billy Livsey Produced by Leo Sayer **"SHAKE THE HAND" Performed by Leo Sayer Written by Leo Sayer, Alex Master, Les Davidson, Billy Livsey Produced by Leo Sayer **"IT HURTS EVERY TIME BUT WE LOVE IT" Performed by Leo Sayer Written by Leo Sayer, Alex Master, Les Davidson, Billy Livsey Produced by Leo Sayer **"THIS TIME 'ROUND" Performed by Steel Breeze Written by Anna Pepper, Alan Brewer, Ken Goorabian Produced by Alan Brewer **"STEP BY STEP" Performed by Steel Breeze Written by Ken Goorabian and Anna Pepper Produced by Alan Brewer **"EMPTY INSIDE" Performed by Triumph Written by Ric Emmett, Mike Levine, Gil Moore Produced by Triumph **"FLYIN'" Performed by Rick Wakeman & Anna Pepper Written by Rick Wakeman & Anna Pepper Produced by Alan Brewer **"STEAMHOLE DANCE" Performed by Rick Wakeman Written by Rick Wakeman Produced by Alan Brewer & Rick Wakeman **"WARMONGERS" Performed by Rick Wakeman Written by Rick Wakeman Produced by Alan Brewer & Rick Wakeman *Original Background Score Composed by: Alan Brewer & Anna Pepper Performed by: Alan Brewer *Additional Musicians: Kevin Kelly, Larry Lader, Ronnie Lawson, Arlen Roth *"Paradise (Adam & Eve)" Composed and Performed by: Paul Fishmann *Music Talent Coordinators: Harvey Weinstein, Bob Weinstein *Original Music Recording Engineers: Kevin Kelly, Rob Bengston, Richard Goldblatt, Dave Hunt, Dick Plant, Ken Thomas, Hugh Cooper, Ed Stone *Music Recording Consultant: Kevin Kelly, Workshoppe Recording Studio, Douglaston, New York *Pre-Mix Sound Engineers: Doug Turner, Bob Jones *Pre-Mix Recorded at: Delta Sound Services Ltd, Shepperton (England) *Re-Recording Mixer: Jack Higgins, Pathe Sound *Executive Producer for Pils Films: Eric van Beuren *Associate Producers: Auguste Walravens and Ministère de la Communauté Française de Belgique *Backgrounds: Jean Lemens, Claude Lambert, Jean-Jacques Maquaire *Top Animators: Vivian Miessen, Børge Ring, José Abel, Patrick Cohen, Claude Monfort, Jan Sanctorum, Arthur Butten, Bob Maxfield, Marcel Colbran *Post Production: Fastleigh Films Limited, Almi Productions *Sound Editor: Roy Baker *1st Assistant Director: Francis Nielsen *2nd Assistant Directors: Philippe Grimond, Pascal Roulin, Christophe Vallaux *Sound effects synchronization: Maurice Martin *Assistant Editor: Heloise Cohen *2nd Assistant Editor: Sabine Marang *Special Thanks to: Miramax Films, Robert Newman, Ed Tice, ITG, CPI, Moog Music (For use "The Source"), The Korg Instrument Co. *Prints by: Precision Film Laboratories, Inc. *Sound by: Mango Sound *Recorded at: Dolby Stereo™ *Titles by: Exceptional Opticals, N.Y.C. *The names and characters portrayed herein are ficitious and any similarity to any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. *This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. *Copright © Almi Distribution Corp. 1984 Category:Credits